


[Comic] Feathers

by angelandfaith (nowrunalong)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amazon Rainforest, Art, Comic, Epistolary, F/F, Fantasy, Quests, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/angelandfaith
Summary: My dearest Renata,It has been a long voyage to the jungle.Eleven-page original comic.
Relationships: Wandering Lady Knight/Far-Away Princess she writes letters to
Comments: 75
Kudos: 96
Collections: Heart Attack Exchange 2020





	[Comic] Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



> Dear Shadaras, your letter couldn't have been more relevant to my interests as an artist! I had so much fun creating this comic for you. I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Drawn on 8.5x11” printer paper with a Copic brush pen, scanned, and then coloured in Photoshop 2020.
> 
> Transcript of letter excerpts in end notes.
> 
> Update, Dec 14: comic is now readable as a [flipbook](https://lyds.neocities.org/feathers/index.html)!

**Author's Note:**

> They say that a picture is worth a thousand words, but this is primarily a wordless story and does, in fact, leave many things unsaid. Please feel free to infer whatever story would be most satisfactory to you!
> 
> Vi’s trusty steed, Yasuni, is a fantasy-universe interpretation of a giant armadillo. Princess Renata’s wings were inspired by the harpy eagle, the largest raptor of the Amazon.  
>   
>   
> The letter excerpts read as follows:
> 
> My dearest Renata,  
> It has been a long voyage to the jungle.
> 
> Yasuni has not set foot here since he was newly born. He is eager to make new acquaintances. Your friends are wary of us, but I know that they will help us once they learn of your ailments.
> 
> The forest is wondrous and so very alive. Yasuni is content here, as am I. Content on one hand, yet restless on the other, for I dearly miss your company. I hear your laughter in the birdsong that surrounds us.
> 
> The jungle holds great love for you. It has listened to my story and extended such generous sympathies.
> 
> I am writing now to say that I am coming home to you. I await with anticipation the day we will be reunited.
> 
> Fondly yours,  
> Vitória


End file.
